Love Struck
by SlytherinPrincess87
Summary: Draco hated the fact that he was in love with the one girl who would never love him in return. Was it it his punishment for siding with the dark lord, even thought it was against his will…


**Love Struck **

**Disclaimer**

**RnR**

**Still working on Stuck like Glue.**

**Head boy and girl**

Draco hated the fact that he was in love with the one girl who would never love him in return. Was it it his punishment for siding with the dark lord, even thought it was against his will… he was different now, he has changed, so why is he is he being tortured. It felt like his heart was being ripped out every time he saw her, he wanted her, he yearned for her..He loved her.

Draco would cry himself to sleep at night, feeling his heart break over and over. It broke because he knew he couldn't have what he desired.

He saw her every morning and down at breakfast. He saw her in the halls and in class, he could smell her perfume in the common room. He could barley stand it, though he also enjoyed being next to her, at least he could do that,

Draco sa on he couch in the heads common room eating and apple, and staring at the fire. Hermione came through the door, bringing er stuff to the couch and sitting down beside him.

Hermione looked his way she noticed he was in deep thought, but what about. She also noticed his goatee as grown out even more, and she really wanted to touch it. But she just couldn't ask 'hey can I couch your goatee' her staring at him was weird enough. He looked older, he acted older…

Draco took another bite of his apple and turned his head, meeting Hermiones gaze.

She blushed and looked away. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"So what has you in deep thought?"

"A girl."

"Wow, that's a first, usually you just think about yourself." That came out cruel. When she meant it as a joke.

He just sat there, his gray eyes sadden.

"I didn't mean it like that...I...Do you even know what it's like to care for another person other than yourself?"

"Yes." He said plainly.

"If you like this girl, tell her."

"Oh, really Granger if it were that easy I would of done it already." He snapped a little at her, looking her in the eye.

"Well don't snap at me, since you have no patience, maybe this girl is better off with out you, save her the heart ache of another one of Malfoy's flings."

"Shut up! You have no idea how I feel, you have no idea what it's like, to love someone who would never in a million years love you back."

Hermione shifted and looked him dead in the eye.

"Really, I'm in love with a guy who hates muggle born, so don't tell me I have no idea, I bloody well know what it feels like."

"And by the way this girl would not be one of my 'flings' as you put it." He snipped at her.

"Oh really who is it?"

"I'm not telling you, why would I tell you?"

"You're an arse, you know that, you clodpole."

He looked at her rather hurt, from this whole fight they were having.

"I don't want to fight with you. And has for your 'crush' just go up to him to and kiss him then run really fast, because if he hates muggle born then he hates you." He hissed at her.

Tears were building up in her eyes.

_Shit, I making her cry. Shit!_ He thought.

"Fine I'll take your advice."

"Good." Before he turn his head back to the fire she grabbed his face and kissed him, her lips finally able to feel his whiskers, surprised that he actually responded. She then pulled away and ran up to her room slamming the door, for the first time he felt warm inside. "Fuck!..." He got up and chased after her. Knocking on her door. ""Mione?"

"Go away, I took your advice thank you. Now leave."

He sighed. "I have something to tell you."

"Sod off!"

"Damnit Witch!" He kicked down the door. Hermione jumped. She had her wand ready, he held his hands up. I'm not here to hurt you."

"You just kicked my fucking door down, whats wrong with you."

"I'm in love."

Hermione huffed trying not to cry. "That's good for you, what's that have to do with kicking my door down!."

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Well you started it, you said you hate me."

"I did not."

"If he hates muggle born, then he hates you, that's what you said!." A tear fell.

He held his hands up and walked towards her, and sat beside her on her bed. He took her wand from her, and put it behind him, she reached for it but fell in his lap. Blushing she gathered herself and got back up.

""Mione..I...you drive me crazy, I see you every where I smell you perfume, you won't get out of my head...you..."

"You came up here, kicked down my door to insult me, go away."

"Let me finish and I will leave."

"I can't get you out of my heard or my heart, 'Mione, I love you."He got up to leave...Hermione just sat there..."What?"

He turned to her. "I'm in love with you."

"But you were just down there yelling at me, now you love me, I'm so confused." She put her hand on her head and lowered her head. He had a hold of her wand. He sat back down, holding her want. She looked up and tried to snatch it, tackling him. "Give me my wand." She laughed

"My ears didn't deceive me, Granger, you love me too." He smiled

Hermione paused. She grabbed Draco and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her in return

Fin

Okay I'm sorry if that sucked, if you want me to make a lemon out of it and make it rated M then let me know. Just a silly fanfic I wrote with no sleep behind me, so if there are mistakes I am too damn tired to see them


End file.
